Super saiyan 7
Creator: Skitch6 Super Saiyan 7 is a form after Super Saiyan 6, and is based off of the show Dragonball Z AF. The transformation is that of a Saiyan that goes beyond the Super Saiyan 6 form. This form is only accessible when the its user has gone through extreme training in SS6 form, and, sadly, must be pure evil to the core. Vegeta says quote: "I'm pure of heart all right, pure evil! Down to the core!" But he fell in love with Bulma, and they had Trunks. This sign of affection shows he is not entirely evil. So he ALMOST could never access it. The one that can solely access it is Sedus, who is renamed Dodorios by natives of planet Infernus. Contents: 1 Transformation Requirements 2 Appearance 3 Procedure 4 Usage and power 5 Able Users Obtaining Super Saiyan 7 form is nearly impossible unless you're pure evil. You must have: Certain Level of all previous forms (Even the ape forms. Meaning, you can't flip out when you go great ape or golden great ape). Must be able to use all other forms at will. Must have a practically unbelievable amount of ki. Must be pure evil. Or,when a saiyen, that is not pure evil, wants or has to become SS7 to beat an enemy, they can do a little cheat-cheat. If they have all previous requirements accomplished, they can ask to go to their highest strength or form from the Dark Dragonballs. They will do as you ask, but change your heart to evil as they grant your wish. This will immediately turn you to SS7, if all other requirements are mastered. A SS7 looks eerily similar to that of the SS3 form. But instead of their heart being good, it is evil, making their hair turn black when they turn into SS7. The appearance of the aura you ask? Their really isn't one. Instead, black clouds circle above you, and lightning will strike. Procedure The procedure is easier if you're evil, like I stated before. Well, if you mastered all requirements it is. You just need to get really angry to activate then. But to activate it, if you aren't evil, you must, obviously, master all requirements and ask the Dark Dragonballs to put you power at its peak and as it does so, it will change your heart to evil (no matter what). Usage and power The first time anyone has accomplished such a high form was when Dodorios, who was born with a power level of two. King Vegeta put him in a pod, and sent him into space because King Vegeta thought that a creature, especially a saiyen, could not have such a low power level without being a total failure. Then the king killed Dodorios's dad to make a complete point. Dodorios landed on a planet called Infernus, or to the saiyens, Subhell. He was taken under wing by Dobura and other underworld leaders. They named him Dodorios, for his original name was Sedus and became pure evil while learning devils' and demons' ways, and he became extremely powerful once his training was complete, soon turning into SS7. Goku and Vegeta turned into SS7 next. Dodorios traveled to Earth to see who he could kill there, and when fighting and almost killing them, he taunted them and said they couldn't defeat a super saiyen 7, even at their full power's ability. So he asked the Dark Dragonballs to put them at their peak, but it turned them to evil as well as putting them back to full health. One of them alone could now defeat Dodorios. But they started fighting each other instead, since they were evil and both wanted to kill him. They almost blew up themselves as well as Dodorios, putting them down to a low power level, too low for a SS1. Back to a low power level, they turned back to normal, as well as not evil. Now Vegeta and Goku,having already successfully turned into SS7, can control that from when they turn into it. Sedus (or Dodoios) fled the planet, barely alive, and his whereabouts are unknown as of the moment. He is training somewhere, though. Trying to get more powerful than Goku (or Vegeta) and perhaps one day, may come back and try to beat one of them, maybe both. Able Users Sedus; Dodorios Goku Vegeta Any Goku and Vegeta fusions; Vegito, Gogeta Vegeta Jr. Goku Jr. Category:Super saiyan 6 Category:Saiyan fusions Category:Super saiyan fusions Category:Silver and gold super saiyan